1. Field
Aspects according to embodiments of the present invention relate to an adhesive film, an adhesive composition for the same, and a display member including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical clear adhesive (OCA) films are adhesive films used for attaching layers of stacking components in an optical display device, or for attaching touchscreens to mobile phones. For example, a capacitive touchpad can be attached to a window or film via an adhesive film, and the capacitive touchpad can still sense (or detect) variations in capacitance of the window or film. In the capacitive touchpad, the adhesive film can be stacked between a window glass and a touch screen panel (TSP) sensor glass.
OCA films have advantages of improving visibility of a screen and providing good adhesion as compared with existing double-sided tapes, while also providing a glass-like function (e.g., transparency) by transmitting 97% or more of the light. OCA films may be used in Tablet personal computers (PCs), televisions (TVs), and the like, which have display screens of medium or large size, in addition to mobile phones.
Here, depending upon the composition of the components of the display device, for example, the kind or composition of a transparency or window (e.g., glass, polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA), polycarbonate (PC), and the like) a touchpad may exhibit various defects or problems, such as detachment, bubbling, warpage, ITO pattern exposure, and the like, upon a change in environmental conditions. In the touchpad, various acids present in transparent adhesives can oxidize the adhesive film, thereby possibly deteriorating the properties of the touchpad through an increase in resistance. Thus, it is advantageous for the touchpad to minimize (or reduce) changes in resistance of the adhesive film.
Further, existing adhesives must be totally discarded when a failure occurs during or after an attachment process. When a failure does not occur, existing adhesives can be reused through a reworking process using a specific wire, but the touch panel must be discarded.